THE FATE
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: "Ketika kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu, disitu ku tahu. kalau kau adalah milikku" #BL'Story #ForAkafuriNewYearChallange
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **The Fate © B-Rabbit Aito**

 **Warning : AU! Typos, a bit OOC, Alur kecepatan, Boys love/Shounen-ai, EYD amburadul, One shot**

 **Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Furihata Kouki**

 **dedicated for : Akafuri's new year's challange**

 **Summary : Ketika kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu, disitu ku tahu. kalau kau adalah milikku**

 **...**

 **..**

" **The Fate "**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya terbangun dari ranjang _King size—_ nya, menyibak gorden kamarnya, membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin pagi masuk kedalam kamarnya. menerpa wajah tampan bak porselinnya, serta menelisik mahkota merahnya. Lalu—

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock._

—Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar ikut menyapanya dipagi itu. mengintrupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakoni-nya.

"Seijurou- _sama,_ sudah waktunya sarapan." Suara salah seorang pelayan mengalun hormat dari balik pintu besar berukiran sang raja hutan yang terbuat dari kayu oak.

"Aku akan segera turun." Jawab sang majikan datar.

Orang yang dipanggil Seijurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak kirinya, memasuki kamar mandi, menutup pintu gesernya, lalu mulai melakukan acara mandinya.

Acara mandi itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Seijurou keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersemat di pinggangnya, berjalan mendekati lemari besar yang ada di pojok ruangan, lalu mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan memakainya. Selesai dari itu semua ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan menuju ruang makan.

.

 **KRIET**

 **.**

Pintu ruang makan dibuka. Seijurou masuk dengan santai dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Pelayan datang dengan beberapa hidangan sarapan pagi, menatanya rapi diatas meja, lalu undur diri kembali kedapur. Seijurou mengambil roti panggang dan telur goreng lalu memakannya dengan elegan. Sebagaimana tata cara makan seorang bangsawan ternama, seijurou menghabiskan makanannya secara perlahan, mengunyahnya beberapa kali lalu menelannya tanpa suara yang berarti. Seijurou mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan serbet putih, lalu mengatupkan tangan sambil bergumam ' _Terima kasih atas makanannya'_ dan meneguk setengah gelas air mineral yang terdapat di sisi kanannya.

Seijurou selesai dengan minumnya, lalu beranjak dari ruang makan tersebut.

Seijurou berjalan menelusuri lorong _mansion-_ nya dengan santai. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kediamannya. Kaki jenjangnya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang terhubung dari teras _mansion_ -nya ke dasar halaman _mansion_ -nya. Seijurou masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah terparkir rapi dihalamannya, dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut, lalu mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan area _mansion_ megah Seijurou—menuju perusahaan keluarganya.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju perusahaan itu memakan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Supir seijurou membelokkan mobil dan memakirkannya di basement parkiran VVIP gedung perusahaan tersebut. Seijurou keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu lift untuk menuju lantai delapan.

Lift terus melaju keatas tanpa henti. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Bukan karena takut pada sosok yang berada didalamnya, tapi waktu masih menunjukkan terlalu pagi untuk manusia beraktifitas. Karena itu, hanya Seijurou seorang yang berada di dalam gedung megah perusahaan ternama itu.

Kurang lebih lima menit Seijurou menghabiskan waktunya didalam lift untuk sampai ke lantai delapan.

Selama waktu bergulir, Seijurou diam didalam lift tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Lift berhenti tepat dilantai yang ditujunya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Seijurou melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift dan segera menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung lantai ini.

Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di lantai ini. Perbedaan yang sedikit mencolok dengan papan berkilau yang tergantung gagah didepan pintu ruangan menandakan kalau orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di perusahaan ini. papan berkilau itu bertuliskan _C.E.O ROOM._

Seijurou membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk kedalam sambil tak lupa menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Seijurou berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang berada dibelakang meja kerjanya. Menyibak gordennya, dan memandangi jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh berbagai alat transportasi.

' _Aku merindukannya.'_ Seijurou bergumam lirih pada jendela didepannya. Menyandarkan keningnya sejenak. demi menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada seseorang yang tak lagi dapat dilihatnya.

Dua menit waktu yang dihabiskan untuk berkeluh kesah pada jendela-nya, Seijurou kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memulai rutinitas kantornya seperti biasa.

.

...

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa sosok brunet yang baru saja bangun dari dunia mimpi yang mendekap kesadarannya selama 6 jam ini. sosok brunet itu bergegas, merapikan ranjang tempat ia beristirahat dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Waktu berlalu sepuluh menit ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan keluar dengan tampilan sebuah handuk yang melilit posesif di pinggangnya. Mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh yang sederhana dan sedikit berisi. Si brunet menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan memilah-milah pakaian apa yang cocok dipakainya hari ini.

Dua menit berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk memilih sebuah kaos berkerah bewarna coklat bergaris abstrak merah, dan sebuah jeans panjang bewarna hitam. Dua pakaian tersebut membalut tubuh sosok brunet dengan ke-khassan sebuah kesederhanaan yang tampak elegan. Brunet memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya dengan sedikit kagum dan puas. Si brunet berjalan mengambil sebuah tas yang terletak diatas sebuah meja, memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamar tidurnya.

"Aku akan berjuang di seminar kali ini." Sebuah gumaman penyemangat diri mengawali aktivitas pagi si brunet.

.

...

.

"Furi! Furihata!" Sebuah nama terpanggil dari sosok yang baru saja berlari menghampiri si brunet. Sosok tersebut mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal memburu dari organ respirasinya.

"Pagi Fukuda." Si brunet menyapa sosok tersebut dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Selamat pagi juga Furi, Bagaimana persiapanmu?" sosok bernama Fukuda tersebut bertanya sambil mulai berjalan ke arah audotirium tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Persiapanku Oke! Hihi.." Si brunet yang bernama Furihata menjawab dengan semangat pertanyaan dari Fukuda.

"Baguslah." Sebuah kekehan dan elusan ringan dilayangkan oleh Fukuda pada Surai coklat milik Furihata.

Keduanya terus berjalan sampai memasuki audiotorium tujuan mereka.

Mereka berjalan menulusuri baris demi baris bangku yang sudah terisi oleh manusia lain yang telah datang lebih dahulu dari mereka. Memicingkan mata setiap baris dan deretan bangku yang mungkin masih kosong tanpa harus terganggu dengan bayangan tiang-tiang yang menyangga audiotorium tersebut di hadapan mereka nanti.

Furihata menarik lengan baju Fukuda pelan, lalu menunjuk bangku deret ke tiga dan barisan ke delapan dan sembilan.

Fukuda menangkap maksud dari Furihata, dan keduanya langsung beranjak menuju tempat yang Furihata tunjuk semenit yang lalu.

Keduanya duduk santai sambil mengobrol ringan sampai acara seminar akan dimulai sekiranya setengah jam lagi.

.

...

.

"Akashi-sama, Tuan besar menyuruh anda menggantikan beliau untuk datang ke pertemuan seminar hari ini." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketenangan Akashi.

"Hari ini _client_ yang berasal dari perusahaan Hongkong datang untuk membicarakan penanaman sahamnya pada _Akashi's Corp_. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hadir di acara yang kau sebutkan."

"Tuan besar juga berpesan kalau beliau tidak menerima penolakkan."

Akashi mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke seminar itu. siapkan segala keperluan yang aku butuhkan."

" _Hai'_ –Akashi-sama."

Akashi memijit keningnya setelah sang pembawa pesan yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya keluar dari ruangannya.

 _Merepotkan—_ Batin Akashi lelah.

.

...

.

"Akashi-sama, Ini jadwal dan rincian acara seminar nanti"

Akashi menerima selembar foto kopian rincian dari acara seminar yang dimaksudkan ayahnya. Membacanya sekilas dengan tenang didalam mobil yang sedang melaju kencang.

"Aku sebagai motivator didalam acara ini?" Sekretaris Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Akashi lagi-lagi mendengus lelah pada keadaan.

.

...

.

Seminar berlangsung mencolok, dengan seorang MC Profesional berisik sebagai peramai suasana.

"Oke semuanya masih semangat?" MC tersebut mengarahkan mikrofonnya ke arah para penonton untuk meminta jawaban. Dan jawaban 'Sudah' pun terngiang keras memenuhi audiotorium tersebut.

"Ne, kalau begitu langsung saja kita sambut motivator selanjutnya, Akashi Seijurou-san~"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh didalam ruangan tersebut. sebagai penanda mempersilakan sang motivator yang terlihat muda itu untuk mengambil tempat yang telah disediakan diatas panggung.

Mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang disampaikan oleh sang motivator, Furihata mencatat segala ucapan yang menurutnya penting dan bisa diterapkan dalam wacana tugas skripsinya kelak.

"Ne, Fukuda, tidakkah menurutmu dia seusia dengan kita?" Furihata berbisik rendah, sambil tangannya terus mencatat tiap kata penting yang keluar dari mulut sang objek yang dibicarakan.

"Menurutku tidak. walaupun terlihat muda, kurasa dia lebih tua daripada kita." Fukuda menopang dagunya malas, mendengus pelan, lalu menguap bosan. Furihata menyikut pelan perut Fukuda. Yang dibalas dengan erangan dan delikkan tajam dari sang objek yang disikut.

"Kalau dia tua, kurasa kau jauh lebih tua darinya. Maksudku, dalam segi wajah." Fukuda mendelik lebih tajam pada Furihata. Dan Furihata hanya terkekeh geli sambil berucap _Maaf, Hanya bercanda._

 **...**

 **..**

Seminar berjalan sukses dengan tips-tips yang diberikan oleh Akashi untuk para hadirin yang menghadiri seminar tersebut. berbagai tepukan meriah dilayangkan pada motivator muda diatas podium, sebagai penanda berakhirnya sesi dirinya berbicara. Mikrofon dikembalikan pada MC nyentrik di sampingnya. Dan sesi tanya jawabpun dibuka.

Akashi menelisik tiap tangan yang diacungkan ke atas oleh beberapa peserta seminar tersebut dengan seksama dalam diam. Mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, menyimpannya dalam ingatannya, lalu menjawabnya dengan lugas dan santai setelahnya. Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya lebih kurang adalah pertanyaan yang menyangkut _'Bagaimana menghandle kerugian yang datang bersamaan dengan keuntungan yang baru saja diperoleh'_ atau ' _Pengalaman memimpin perusahan kecil-kecilan yang baik dan benar itu seperti apa'._ Akashi menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tanpa adanya hambatan yang berarti. Sampai suatu ketika, sebuah pertanyaan mengusik relung hatinya yang kian mendingin.

' _Siapakah tokoh panutan anda dibalik kesuksesan yang anda peroleh hingga sekarang? Orang tua kah? Atau, ada sesosok spesial lainnya? Seperti, kekasih?'_

Untuk pertanyaan yang barusan itu, Akashi bungkam sejenak.

 **...**

Furihata yakin, kalau kata-kata yang barusan terucap dari bibir ranumnya hanyalah pertanyaan yang asal lewat di kepala berkapasitas standarnya. Dengan kata lain, penasaran semata.

Furihata tidak berharap banyak pada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya, ia cukup yakin kalau pemuda yang sedang menjadi motivator di podium sana pasti mempunyai orang tua yang sebagai pusat panutan kesuksesannya. Serta seorang kekasih yang menyemangati tentunya.

Karena pemikiran tersebut, Furihata menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mimik sang motivator muda disana. Menilisik gelagat apapun yang menjadi sumber penasarannya. Tapi, ekspresi tersenyum—ah bukan, menyeringainya-lah yang membuat gedoran anomali pada riak ritme jantungnya.

 _Dia terlihat menggairahkan—_

Furihata menggeleng cepat kepalanya untuk menghapus pemikiran absurd tersebut dari kepalanya. Saat kegiatan menggelengnya terintrupsi oleh sebuah suara dari atas podium sana, Furihata memfokuskan lagi perhatiannya pada sang motivator muda yang membuka suara.

Menjawab pertanyaan yang berlandaskan penasaran milik Furihata dengan santai dan—

Furihata sedikit tidak percaya dengan hasil jawaban yang diterimanya.

' _Panutan terbesarku adalah diriku sendiri. agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi, aku terus bercermin pada pengalaman yang kuterima di masa lalu. Dan juga ibuku, beliau sosok spesial yang mendukungku dari atas sana.'_

Sang motivator yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijurou, lantas tersenyum lembut pada Furihata yang memandang intens dirinya layaknya anak kecil yang takjub akan cerita super hero yang sedang menyelamatkan sebuah kota besar dari serangan monster jahat.

Akashi tidak bisa bilang apa yang terjadi seperkian detik lalu pada dirinya. Ia hanya merasa, kalau pandangan inosen Furihata membuat hatinya hangat. Seperti ketika ibunya memeluknya dulu. Menenangkan dan adiktif. Lalu, tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum.

Sekarang Akashi tahu.

Kalau ia menginginkannya.

Menginginkan sosok itu untuk dirinya.

...

* * *

...

Seminar telah usai, Furihata melangkahkan kakinya keluar audiotorium setelah selesai membereskan catatannya.

Langkah yang begitu santai, dan ekspresi wajah yang sumringah menjadi penanda kalau _mood_ Furihata sangat bagus sekarang. Furihata keluar dari audiotorium dengan senyuman di wajah manis dan pipinya yang sedikit tembam.

Tapi semua itu luntur ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang menegurnya dari balik pintu keluar utama audiotorium.

Seseorang yang baru saja Furihata masukan kedalam list sebagai objek panutannya.

"Kau cukup lama didalam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Akashi bertanya santai dengan posisi masih bersandar pada tembok audiotorium.

Furihata diam. Diam dalam kebingungan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu didalam?" Furihata mendengar tiap kata yang ditekankan oleh Akashi sebagai tanda penuntutan atas jawaban.

"E-Eh? Ah, tidak terjadi apa-apa didalam." Akashi merubah posisinya menghadap Furihata.

"Ano... maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi, apakah anda menunggu saya?" Furihata menyeruarakan rasa penasaran yang menggelitik pikirannya.

Dan sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya.

"Katakan, berapa umurmu." Furihata memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti. Akashi menghela nafas, dan bergerak mendekati Furihata.

"Umurmu..." Akashi mulai mengarahkan jari jemarinya kearah dagu Furihata.

"Katakan dengan jujur." Dan berhenti tepat menyentuh ujung dagu Furihata untuk di dongakkan keatas menatap tepat di iris heterokom sang motivator. Ruby dan Emas serta coklatnya Bumi bertemu—

Furihata meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Du-... Dua puluh tahun err...Pak." Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Pak? Aku terlalu muda untuk kau panggil Pak, Kouki." Mata Furihata terbelalak. Sejak kapan motivator bernama Akashi Seijurou ini mengetahui nama—

Ah, Furihata lupa kalau dia sempat bertanya di sesi tanya-jawab seminar yang ia hadiri sejam yang lalu.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggung anda. Hanya saja, saya bingung mau memanggil anda dengan sebutan apa." Furihata menggenggam erat tali tas yang tersampir melintang memanjang dari bahu ke pinggulnya—tanda ia sedang gugup.

"Apa susahnya memanggil namaku? Kau sudah tahu namaku, 'kan?." Furihata memandang ragu pada Akashi yang bersedekap didepannya.

"Berikan handphonemu." Akashi memerintah. Furihata melaksanakannya. Walau dengan sedikit keraguan disana.

Akashi merampas Handphone milik Furihata tanpa permisi. Mengetikkan beberapa angka disana, lalu terdengar sebuah nada di balik saku jas sang motivator heterokom.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Akashi mengembalikan Handphone milik Furihata pada pemiliknya, lalu berbalik menjauh meninggalkan Furihata pada kesunyian yang membingungkan.

"Menghubungiku? Dia bercanda 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Furihata menggatung begitu saja tanpa ada jawaban disana.

 **...**

* * *

Furihata diam memandangi Handphone miliknya dengan jantung yang tak bisa tenang. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata perpisahan mereka tadi siang. Furihata yakin kalau kata-kata tersebut hanya spontan diucapkan oleh Akashi tanpa maksud apapun. Tapi, disatu sisi, Furihata juga yakin kalau kata-kata tersebut bukan kata-kata candaan yang spontan diucapkan. Hanya saja sejak perpisahan mereka didepan pintu keluar audiotorium siang tadi, tidak ada sepucuk pesan ataupun panggilan dari nomor asing yang baru saja dimasukkan paksa kedalam Handphonenya. Bukannya Furihata terlalu berharap, Ia hanya penasaran. Dan bisa dibilang sedikit tertarik.

Lelah menunggu, Handphone miliknya pun diletakkan begitu saja diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Furihata mulai berbaring, menarik selimutnya, dan bergegas mengistirahatkan jiwa serta raganya untuk memulai aktifitas baru dihari esok.

Waktu terus berjalan meninggalkan detik demi detik menjadi sebuah masa yang disebut masa lalu. Hingga keesokan harinya 'pun tiba.

Apa yang dijanjikan si motivator bermata heterokom itupun tak kunjung terjadi. Sejak Furihata bangun hingga sampai ke kelasnya sekarang, tak ada sepucuk pesan maupun panggilan yang datang dari sang pembuat janji. Yah.. Furihata tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah janji sih. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Furihata sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan itu semua. Sampai fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Handphone yang diletakkannya dibawah buku tulisnya. –dengan mode _silent_ tentunya.

Furihata menghela nafasnya lelah, dan terdengar putus asa.

' _Kenapa juga harus terlalu dipikirkan? Toh, dia juga bukan siapa-siapa ku.'_

Asumsi tersebut terus berputar dikepala Furihata sepanjang hari ini. terus terpikirkan disaat Furihata menatap Handphonenya. Baik disengaja, maupun tidak. Sedikit demi sedikit menimbulkan gelisahan hati yang datang tanpa diundang.

Furihata lagi lagi menghela nafas yang terdengar seperti jeritan keputusasaan.

Furihata berhenti menatap Handphonenya, dan mencoba kembali fokus ke arah dosen yang sedang mengajar disana.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Detik demi detik berlalu, hari demi hari berlalu, dan sekarang memasuki penghujung tahun ajarannya yang terakhir. Furihata keluar dari Audiotorium dengan baju Toga kelulusannya. Memandang tiap orang yang menghampirinya guna untuk mengucapkan selamat ataupun berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan dengan senyuman khasnya. Setelah berfoto dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang menghampirinya, Furihata berjalan menjauhi dari mereka yang mulai ramai kian menitnya. Berjalan kearah gedung belakang, untuk mencari sedikit ketenangan.

Furihata menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau yang mulai melebat. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang bidang pada tembok kokoh gedung tersebut. saat Furihata hendak mengambil permen dari saku celananya untuk mengisi mulutnya yang kosong, jari Furihata menyentuh benda logam persegi yang sangat familier disana. Furihata mengeluarkan logam tersebut. sekalian dengan permen yang ia cari.

Furihata terus memandang logam persegi yang ada ditangannya. Menekan salah satu tombol disampingnya, dan sebuah layar terkunci terpampang disana. Furihata mengusap kesamping permukaan layar tersebut, dan logam tersebut membuka tampilan _home_ sebagai tampilan utamanya. Furihata sedikit mendengus. Menertawai nasibnya yang tidak terdiskripsikan. Furihata masih mengingat kata-kata ' _itu'._ Kata-kata yang membuat ritme jantungnya menjadi anomali. Dan Furihata menyukai anomali tersebut.

Furihata membuka tampilan menu di layar tersebut. meng _klik_ ikon kontak di ujung bawah panel layar tersebut. lalu mengetik _Akashi Seijurou_ di baris _Pencarian._ Sedetik kemudian terlihat sebuah nomor disana. Furihata hanya bisa memandangi nomor tersebut, tanpa ada keberanian untuk menghubunginya.

Setelah puas memandangi nomor tersebut, Furihata memasukkan kembali benda logam tersebut kedalam sakunya. Lalu beralih pada permen yang ada di tangan satunya lagi. membuka bungkusnya lalu mulai memakan isinya. Akan tetapi, sebuah nada mengintrupsi Furihata saat ia hendak memasukan isi tersebut kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Furihata mengambil kembali benda persegi tersebut dari saku celananya. Membukanya, lalu terdiam. Terkejut, dan bingung.

" _Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kouki._

 _Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang."_

Tanpa sadar, iris bumi Furihata meneteskan airmata. Membingkai indah pipi tirus yang sedikit tembam miliknya.

Tangan Furihata bergerak cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

" _Tidak apa-apa._

 _Terima kasih atas ucapannya. Dan Terima kasih sudah menghubungi saya. Saya senang anda masih mengingat saya."_

Furihata menekan tombol kirim di panel pojok kiri atas di layarnya. Lalu memeluk logam persegi tersebut dengan perasaan hangat.

Furihata tahu, kalau ia telah jatuh pada pesona motivator muda bermata heterokom tepat saat kata-kata –yang menurutnya—janji tersebut terucap. Ya... Furihata tidak menyangkal kalau ia menyukai motivator tersebut. bukan menyukai sebagai pengagum.

Furihata sadar kalau rasa suka yang dirasakannya itu adalah rasa cinta. Rasa cintanya pada Akashi Seijurou.

Furihata memejamkan matanya dengan sisa lelehan bulir bulir bening yang terus jatuh membingkai lekuk wajahnya. Furihata juga sadar, kalau rasa cintanya itu tidak bisa ia paksakan. Terlebih lagi, rasa cinta tersebut tertuju pada seorang manusia yang memiliki gender yang sama dengan dirinya. Jadi Furihata hanya pasrah, diam, dan memendamnya sendiri.

"Apa saking senangnya kau sampai menangis begini?" Furihata langsung membuka matanya saat suara itu terdengar jelas di kedua pendengarannya, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"A-Anda...kenapa disini? Dan...s-sejak kapan?" Furihata memandang horor objek di sampingnya.

"Baru saja. Aku mempunyai keperluan dengan seseorang disini. Dan berhenti bersikap formal didepanku." Ini Akashi. Ya, motivator tak terbantahkan itu. serta motivator yang berkata kalau panutannya hanyalah dirinya dengan bangga di depan para _audiens_ dulu. Benar, ini Akashi sejirou. Akashi seijurou yang dicintainya.

"Maaf, bukan maksud sa—... err, bukan maksudku begitu. Hanya saja, aku sedikit heran melihat anda disini. Terlebih lagi di tempat ini." Furihata tidak bisa berhenti memandang iris ruby—emas milik objek didepannya.

"Etto... sa— um, maksudku Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu." Furihata segera berdiri dan bertingkah sedikit aneh saat berada di dekatnya. Alasannya sederhana, ritme anomali jantungnya membuatnya tidak tenang dan susah untuk fokus. Sehingga, ia ingin segera pergi menjauh sebelum ditertawakan oleh objek yang dicintainya ini karena bertingkah aneh dan konyol.

Akashi menangkap gelagat aneh tersebut dengan sangat mudah. Ia sedikit terkekeh lalu tersenyum. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Furihata, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Urusanku adalah denganmu, Kouki." Akashi menarik kouki kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, dorong aku sekarang." Akashi memeluknya dengan sangat erat, possesif, dan hangat. Furihata tidak mampu mendorong tubuh bidang atletis milik Akashi saat ini. sama sekali tidak mampu. Walaupun otaknya menjerit untuk menyuruhnya mendorong, tapi hati Furihata membutuhkan pelukan ini.

"Jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang wajah Furihata intens.

Akashi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Furihata, turun ke hidung, dan berakhir mengecup lembut dan dalam di keningnya. Furihata refleks memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir lembut Akashi menyentuh permukaan kulit keningnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kouki." Akashi tersenyum. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru bewarna biru gelap dari balik saku jasnya. Membuka kotak tersebut, dan memperlihatkan isinya dihadapan Furihata.

"Furihata Kouki, _will you be mine forever_?" Akashi berlutut dihadapan Furihata dengan senyuman sendu hangat yang menyiratkan keseriusan disana.

Furihata jatuh terduduk diatas hangatnya bumi. Menginyaratkan kepasrahan dan ketidak sanggupan untuknya bertopang untuk tegap. Hal itu yang membuat Akashi terbelalak kaget dan merubah susunan ekspresi diwajahnya menjadi kecemasan yang berlebih. Saat Akashi hendak bertanya _'Ada Apa'_ , Furihata langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Menumpah seluruh kerinduan, kegelisahan, dan kemantapan hatinya pada objek terkasih.

" _I WILL! I'LL ALWAYS BE YOURS, NOW AND FOREVER."_

Furihata menjawab pertanyaan deklarasi pernyataan kepemilikan atas dirinya dari objek terkasih dengan terisak, dan senyuman. —serta tangisan bahagia.

Akashi tersenyum. lalu membalas pelukan Furihata, dan mengusap-usap punggung Furihata lembut untuk menenangkannya dari euforia tangis yang berlebihan. Saat dirasa cukup tenang, Akashi melepas pelukannya, menghapus jejak airmata di pipi sang terkasih, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak bumi tersebut lagi dengan lembut.

"Berikan tangan kirimu." Furihata memeberikan tangan kirinya ke arah tangan Akashi yang terbuka menghadap langit. Akashi meraih tangan kiri Furihata, memasangkan sebuah cincin perak bertaburkan sebuah batu _ruby_ kecil di pinggirnya. Membentang membentuk pola lingkaran cincin tersebut. kemudian Akashi mencium lembut jari tersebut dengan bibirnya. Furihata tersenyum. Dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi sedikit tembamnya. Begitu juga dengan Akashi. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mudahnya.

Hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai. Tapi akan terus bertahan. Sampai takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka.

 **THE END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind RnR?**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **/**

 **Cuap-cuap author :**

 **SUMANAI! INI NGEJAR SETORANNYA NGEBUT QAQ CUMA SEGINI PULA QAQ**

 **PADAHAL RENCANA MAU KELARIN TIGA QAQ TAPI YA YA YA- GITU DEH QAQ**

 **WELL MBA NONA(?) SEMOGA SUKA YA...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
